


Эпатажный Новый Год

by Lisa_Scott



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Humor, New Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Scott/pseuds/Lisa_Scott
Summary: Увидела фотографию и подумала совместить несколько хедов в одном фанфике, Новый Год как никак, с некоторыми оговорками, но все же что-то вышло.Посмотреть фото можно: https://vk.com/wall-130203266_26197





	Эпатажный Новый Год

***  
На корабле Энтерпрайз, было заметное оживление в честь Нового Года. Коридоры, каюты и даже мостик были украшены мишурой, гирляндами, шарами. Конечно, в каютах не было елок, да и где же их взять, то в просторах космоса! Но фикусы и прочие растения прекрасно заменяли вечнозеленых пушистых красавиц. Многие готовили обращения своим близким, надеясь их как можно скорее отправить. Но вот одно занимало умы экипажа так же сильно, как подготовка к украшениям, подаркам, тайному Санте и прочему и это был…Санта! На корабле нашелся русский который рассказал о том, что обычно на праздники заказывают актеров в роли Снегурочки и Деда Мороза и рассудив было решено: а почему бы так не сделать? Вроде здорово! Без Санты никуда же!  
Роль всем экипажем возложили на капитана Арчера, а кто же как не он? Впрочем, тот не стал отказываться, да и экипаж бы не позволил, но вот сидя в столовой…  
—Я предлагаю, устроить Новый Год, знаете по-особенному! —Предложил Такер.  
—И как же? —Спросила Хоши  
Такер задумался, но вскоре радостно сияя, все-таки предложил:  
—А давайте, нарядимся в какие-нибудь странные костюмы? Ну вот вообще странные из ряда вон выходящие, что-то эпатажное, наверное, такие какие вообще не наденем, вот!  
—Ты думаешь? —Слегка скептически спросил Малкольм, задумавшись.  
—А что, как по мне, неплохо. —Слегка хихикая ответил доктор Флокс, улыбаясь своей денобуланской улыбкой.  
—Если доктор Флокс согласен, то и я согласна! —Улыбаясь поддержала Хоши. —А вы как? —Спросила она, обращаясь к Т’Пол и Малкольму.  
—Раз, вы все за, не думаю, что мне стоит отказываться. А экипаж, что думает? —Ответил Малкольм.  
—Я поговорил, все не против, а кто против, то их мало! Ничего если не захотят, то и не обязательно наряжаться. Пусть наряжаются как хотят, мы такую вечеринку устроим! Т’Пол ты с нами?  
—Если позволите, я не стану участвовать в данном мероприятии. —Вежливо, но четко ответила Т’Пол.  
Такер так и ожидал, что она ответил что-то подобное, но все надеялся что-то предпринять во влечение ее в праздник, чтобы ее вовлечение не было просто: «это не наш праздник и мы его не празднуем, но я поприсутствую.»  
—Отлично, конечно, что мы все за, но что на это скажет капитан Арчер? Ведь он у нас Санта, как с ним? —Спросила Хоши.  
—Я беру это на себя. Я скажу ему, раз идею предложил я. Уверен он согласится!  
***  
—Капитан?  
—Да?  
—У нас идея, все в основном согласны, но вы-то должны знать…  
—Говори.  
—Ну так вот, я предложил на Новый Год нарядится в какие-нибудь странные ну или эпатажные костюмы, ну что-то подобное и…  
—Я согласен.  
—А…—Неловко протянул Такер.  
—Я согласен, остальное секрет иди, иди, потом все сами увидите! —Хитро улыбаясь, ответил капитан, слегка хихикая.  
—Хорошо, доброй ночи…э-э-э—Ответил Такер уходя.

***  
—Ну так что? —Спросила Хоши, которая ждала Такера у двери.  
—Он согласен, но ничего не сказал, вообще. —Разочарованно ответил Такер.  
—Как вообще? Ну что-нибудь? Он удивился? Или…—Удивленно сказала Хоши.  
—Нет вообще, ну лишь как-то хитро улыбнулся и все.  
—Значит, он что-то придумал?  
—Думаю да. Ну ладно, узнаем потом. —Ответил Такер, махнув рукой.  
***  
Теперь экипаж занимала загадка капитана. Он что-то придумал? У него что-то на уме? Что же будет делать капитан-Санта?  
Инженеры чаще совершали ошибки, слишком много разговаривали и думали об отвлеченных вещах, в частности о празднике и капитане, но вот никак не фокусировались на деле. Такер, конечно, мог бы подать им пример того, как не нужно отвлекаться на постороннее. Но было одно НО. Он сам отвлекался. Периодически он пытался спросить капитана, как бы невзначай о празднике и его планах, а также о роли Санты, но тот отвечал просто, не поддаваясь:  
—Все будет, прекрасно! Не беспокойся, все будет на высшем уровне. Я уверен.  
Из-за чего Такер поник, и вскоре ослабил свою хватку, но пытаться не перестал. Так как еще помнил, что скоро вечеринка не за горами.  
***  
—Где капитан? —Спросил Малкольм, пытаясь перекричать музыку и заодно оглядывая зал.  
Играла музыка, нашлась даже яркая подсветка, свет был приглушен, выпивка, еда, украшения все как полагается, а вот капитана нет, точнее не только капитана, но и самого Санты, в одном лице.  
—Не знаю! Обещал прийти, минут через двадцать на него не похоже! —Растерянно ответил Такер.  
—Может придет? Капитан редко опаздывает, а если бы не хотел то, пришел…Что это? —Удивленно просила Хоши.  
Музыка изменилась. С легкой и веселой, веющей новогодним настроением, на довольно энергичную и громкую. Вышел капитан, но в довольно странном для Санты наряде, даже можно сказать странном для эпатажного Санты, который вроде как должен был быть на вечеринке.  
Капитан важно вышагивал в серебряных туфлях, на довольно длинном каблуке. Такер был удивлен как он вообще не упал? Видимо таким же вопросом задавились многие в зале, смотря на капитана, широко открыв глаза от удивления, лишь Хоши довольно улыбаясь, подмигивала капитану, который подмигивал ей в ответ.  
Но если вы думаете, что на туфлях заканчивалась так скажем та самая «эпатажность», то вы думаете неправильно. Капитан не забыл надеть колготки в сеточку, в которых сетки было больше, чем колготок, черный и сильно кудрявый парик, лицо он покрасил в белый, губы покрасил в толстый слой красной помады, но вот веки получили больше всего косметики, так как они были черными. Но капитан не забыл даже о скулах! Конечно, капитан не мог забыть о важных атрибутиках Санты, так как никто бы и из экипажа не понял бы что он Санта, если бы не знал о его роли. Он не забыл о том, чтобы надеть комбинезон (в котором было много дырок очень много дырок и открытых мест, и различных шнурков). Комбинезон был красно-белым, все же Санта как никак. А вот весь костюм дополняла красная шапочка с белым помпоном и белая густая борода.  
Все решили приступить к своим делам, но продолжали смотреть на капитана искоса. Никто бы и не подумал, что он всерьез наденет, как и все что-то довольно открытое.  
—Капитан, отлично выглядите! —Нервно покашливая ответил Такер.  
—Да я согласен, выглядит по теме, как и обговаривали. —Ответил Малкольм.  
Флокс лишь нервно похихикал.  
—Что, вы все? Я учила капитана ходить на каблуках не для того, чтобы вы потом так нервничали! —Поддевая всех, ответила Хоши.  
—Ты ему помогала и ничего не сказала нам? —Удивленно ответил Такер. —И все это после…  
—Не горячись Трип, она лишь мне помогла на них ходить, а остальное все моя задумка. —Подмигивая ответил капитан.  
—Ваша? —Удивленно спросил Малкольм.  
—А почему бы и нет? —Спросил капитан.  
—Ну знаете от вас как-то не особо ожидаешь…—Неуверенно ответил Такер. —Никогда бы не подумал, чтобы вы оделись вот так…вы умеете красится?  
—Ну, во-первых, я изначально считал, что твоя задумка в этом! ТО есть в том, чтобы одеть что-то необычное для нас, как ты вечно говоришь? Эпатажное вот! Я последовал примеру, если это конечно, не слишком.  
—Не думаю. —Ответила Хоши, смотря на Такера.  
Такер неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Он был в золотых боксерах и белом парике.  
—Ну знаете…  
—Стойте, мы что один фильм пародировали? —Спросила Хоши.  
—О чем ты? —Спросил Малкольм.  
—Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора 1975 года? Вы что разве не смотрели? Вы все похожие на персонажей! Вы вот, к примеру, доктор Флокс разве не смотрели?  
—Я собирался, но…  
—Но вот, вы все равно решили надеть костюм. Даже подкладка леопарда на месте! А Малкольм, эта кепки и парик с курткой высшее искусство!  
—Спасибо, конечно…—Нервно кашлянув, ответил Малкольм.  
—Я еле как нашла желтую шляпу и блестящий пиджак с красной повязкой! Но вот мы все здесь, никто из вас не смотрел фильм, хотя я конечно, его тоже мало помню. Его как-то раз показывали в кинотеатре ты тогда, Трип заболел…Но все к тому, что это забавно! Оделись, в сами кого не зная, просто потому что это весело!  
—Ты права! —Воскликнул Такер.  
Все улыбались, а многие и думать уже забыли о капитане, просто радуясь поздравления друг друга.  
Вскоре капитан попросил немого внимания и объявил, что можно дарить подарки.  
—Что ж пора дарить подарки, уважаемые члены экипажа, дамы и господа, подарки от тайных Сант объявляю открытыми!  
—Капитан, мне достался Портос…—Слегка замялся доктор Флокс.  
—Конечно, доктор вы не обя…  
—Я решил, что ему нужны две вещи небольшая игрушка-пищалка и головка сыра, как скажете?  
Доктор Флокс, хихикнув передал капитану Арчеру коробку.  
—Я достаточно изучал вопрос и спросил моего друга и коллегу, насчет этого, он решил, что-то будет полезный подарок.  
—Спасибо, доктор я ему передам.  
Малкольм получил от Хоши целый ананас, ей было тяжело его достать, Такер получил от Малкольма разводной ключ золотого цвета с его именем: «чтобы отлично чинилось на века!», впрочем, Такер был рад такому подарку, даже если он не понадобится ему в работе, он отлично украсит его каюту. Хоши на удивление должна была ожидать подарок от капитана, который подарил ей разговорник с новым ранее неизвестным диалектом телларитов с которым у Хоши были некоторые трудности.  
—Капитан, а кто ваш тайный Санта? —Спросил Такер.  
—Мой? Даже не знаю.  
Неожиданно на вечеринку зашла Т’Пол, она приподняла бровь, как это вечно делают вулканцы, но все же безошибочно нашла капитана в толпе. Она поменяла костюма, из-за чего Такер был чуть огорчен, но все же она решила поучаствовать в тайном Санте, как он ее и просил, этому он был рад, пока он наблюдал за тем, как Т’Пол отдала капитану небольшую коробочку. Капитан ответил благодарностью и открыв коробочку нашел там довольно красивый ежедневник, сделанный из искусственной кожи, а также ручку.  
Капитан, я прочитала о том, что земляне любят похожие подарки. —Ответила Т’Пол.  
—Да, спасибо, очень красивый блокнот и довольно практичный. —Ответил капитан улыбаясь.  
—Но Т’Пол, кто вам должен подарок? Кто ваш тайный Санта? —Спросила Хоши.  
—Мой? —Спросила Т’Пол.  
—Да, ваш? —Спросил Малкольм, вслед за Хоши.  
—Я не знаю. —Ответила Т’Пол.  
—А я знаю! —Весело смеясь ответил капитан Арчер.  
—Вы знаете, капитан? —Удивленно спросил доктор Флокс.  
—Конечно! Портос! И я за него предлагаю вам просто провести с ним время, почесать его и покормить сыром, который подарил ему доктор Флокс.  
—Я не знаю капитан, я…  
—Да ладно соглашайтесь! —Воскликнули все.  
Видимо Т’Пол не стала сопротивляться и коротко кивнув, вышла из зала, сопровождаемая улыбками остальных, а также новой порцией энергичных новогодних песен прошлого века Земли.


End file.
